


marry me

by GWritesNovels



Series: face the music [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GWritesNovels/pseuds/GWritesNovels
Summary: "Together can never be close enough for me to feel like I am close enough to you. You wear white and I'll wear out the words 'I love you.'" ---Train{In which Nicole gathers the courage to pop the question.}





	marry me

Nicole scowls, crumpling up the piece of paper and tossing it behind her before hiding her face in her hands. There’s no way that people somehow just do this. There’s no way to take your entire heart and write it on a blank sheet of paper, bleed the words out of your veins in ink, and convince someone to be yours for the rest of your lives.

She doesn’t even know where to begin.

“Waves,” she mutters, “I don’t know how to say this, but---wait, no---”

“ _Wow_ , Haught,” Wynonna deadpans, entering her kitchen, “you really know how to charm a lady. My sister’d better watch out, I’ll marry you if she doesn’t.” The redhead looks up and shoots the elder Earp a glare that could kill. “Damn, who pissed in _your_ Cheerios?”

The younger woman sighs, running a hand through her hair. “No one, I’m sorry. I’m just---this is stressing me the hell out. Waverly is getting suspicious, she thinks that there’s something up with me, and there’s no way to tell her. I’m pretty sure she thinks I’m mad at her.”

The brunette nods in understanding, opening the fridge and setting an open beer down on the table. “This is how I got through all of my writing assignments in school. Who knows, maybe you’ll become a wordsmith when tipsy, too.”

“Thanks, Earp.” Nicole manages a half-smile, accepting the beverage and taking a slow swallow. “I still have absolutely no idea how to start out.” She stares blankly at the sheet, thinking of all of the things she’s ever wanted to say. They get stuck in limbo somewhere along the path from her heart to her hands. The redhead grimaces, knowing that it’ll be even worse when she tries to speak.

Waverly just has that effect on her.

And she knows that it has to be nothing short of perfect for the younger Earp. She deserves the world, and since Nicole can’t give her that, making sure that everything goes just as planned for one of the biggest days of her life will have to come close.

“Hey, how about starting off with, ‘I hereby promise from this day forward to treat you as well in life as I do in the bedroom if you marry me?’” Nicole shoots the heir yet another glare. “Hey, don’t look at me like that. It’s not my fault that you guys fuck loud enough for half the town to hear.”

The redhead crumples up the paper, flicking the ball at Wynonna. “That is the worst idea I’ve ever heard in my life.”

The brunette flips her off. “Good luck getting her to say yes without my input. Everything I say is the shit, Tater Haught. Haven’t you learned that yet?”

“Oh, you’re right, every idea you have is _definitely_ shit,” Nicole smirks, looking up at the heir, who crosses her arms over her chest, a small smile playing on her lips.

“God, I can’t wait to annoy the hell out of you when we’re officially sisters-in-law. It only gets worse from here.”

Nicole smiles, turning back to her paper. “Can’t wait.”

Wynonna grins, clapping a hand on her shoulder and leaving it there for a moment before heading back into the living room. The younger woman shakes her head, laughing slightly and picking up her pen.

She finally has an idea.

~ ~ ~

Outside of Shorty’s, Nicole can’t stop pacing. It’s before hours, and it’s not like she’s never done this before. She just has to go inside, be all flirty, recite what she’s been practicing in the mirror for the past week, and get down on one knee.

If that’s all there is to it, then why can’t she breathe? Why is her heart pounding in her ears? Why are her hands clenched into fists, nails digging into skin as she walks and walks and walks, trying to gather up the courage to go inside?

Finally, she releases a deep breath. There are no more excuses. It’s go time.

What’s the worst that can happen?

Slowly, she checks to make sure the ring is still in her back pocket, and then she walks into the bar.

Waverly has her back turned to her, and Nicole smiles slightly, trying to keep her voice from shaking. “Can I get a cappuccino to go?”

The brunette jumps, whirling around and beaming. “Hey, sweetie pie!” Then she knits her eyebrows together in confusion. “You know we’re not open yet.”

“Oh, right,” the redhead laughs nervously, slowly walking forward. “It’s just that, when I see something I like, I don’t want to wait. And your door was open.”

“Nicole, baby, what’s going on?” The smaller woman’s smile is nervous.

_Now or never, Haught._

“Those were some of the first words I ever said to you, Waverly. Words that I never thought would really go anywhere in a town where I didn’t know if I would go anywhere. But like I’ve said, everything good in my life has happened because I came back to the Ghost River Triangle. And that includes you.” The brunette is beginning to tear up now. Nicole steps forward, wiping them away and caressing her face gently before continuing.

“Waverly, you have been the absolute light of my life for so long. You have the most vibrant soul that I have ever seen in my life. You are so warm, so full of hope and all things good. You are the good in the world, and I am so lucky to know you. I pity the people that never will, because everyone deserves that chance. I’m so grateful every single day that I got mine.

“You are an angel, pure and bright and beautiful. You are so damn intelligent and so funny and so wonderful to everyone you meet. I’ve been blessed to experience that first-hand, and I’ve realized that I want to experience everything with you. I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep with you every night. I want to be there through every time you feel on top of the world to celebrate with you, and I want to be there through every time you’d rather be six feet under it so I can help you come back up again. I want to laugh with you and cry with you and handle everything life throws at us with you. I want to grow old and gray and still have you by my side, because you are everything to me, Waves. Absolutely everything.

“So I was just wondering,” she says, beginning the end of her speech and reaching for the ring. Slowly, the redhead pulls it out, flipping open the box. “Waverly Earp, will you make me the happiest woman alive and say yes to being my wife?”

The younger woman nods, tears streaming freely now. “Yes, Nicole. One hundred million times, yes.” The redhead smiles and slips the ring onto her finger, and Waverly immediately pulls her into a kiss. It’s longing and full of passion, and the taller woman can’t keep the smile off of her face.

She’s going to marry the love of her life.

Finally, Waverly pulls away with a teasing smile. “What do you know, I didn’t have to get wet this time. And you still love me.”

“That I do, my dear. However, I’ve gotta admit, I love seeing you wet, too,” Nicole murmurs into her ear. She savors it when the brunette’s cheeks begin to darken. Smiling a little wider, she gives the younger woman one more kiss. “I’ll see you at home, my lovely fiancée. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Waverly grins.

With that, the redhead turns and makes her exit.

She’s going to be with the woman she loves for the rest of her life.

_Forever._

She loves the sound of that.


End file.
